Management graphical user interfaces (GUIs) allow users to manage systems using on-screen graphical tools, often from locations remote from the systems being managed. A management GUI typically includes many different management GUI pages, which are displayed to a user in various sequences as the user attempts to perform various system management tasks.
Depending on the system being managed, the size of some pages of the management GUI may be rather large. Especially when being run remotely across a network, the large size of some pages can cause large download delays when a user loads a new page of the management GUI. In order to alleviate this delay issue, some conventional systems download all of the management GUI pages of the management GUI to a local machine in advance, while others load as many of the management GUI pages as will fit in local memory in advance.